


Trapped

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: “C-c-cold. So c-c-cold.”“I know my love, I know.  Please. Stay with me.  I need you.”





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from ffnet.. Slight edits made from the version on ff, but not many.

It should have been a routine away mission to the ice planet Delta Vega. The shuttle sent from the Vulcan Science Academy was to observe the drakoulias and hengraiggi, the two volatile species who inhabited the planet.  The shuttle ran into some trouble, and wound up crash landing on the surface.  Since the _Enterprise_ had just been leaving Vulcan after picking up Beverly and several other science department heads after a conference, Jean-Luc had offered to take the _Enterprise_.  After all, it should have been simple to locate the shuttle and rescue the Vulcans now stranded. 

Delta Vega was uninhabited, due to the two native species as well as the never ending ice.  The away team -  Jean-Luc,  Beverly, Data, Worf, Deanna, and Geordi had all outfitted themselves with warm fur lined parkas, even Data.  Beverly, Data, and Deanna carried with them survival supplies for the stranded Vulcans -  emergency blankets, light rations, and medical supplies – while Jean-Luc, Worf, and Geordi were additionally armed with phasers and rifles to protect the group from the drakoulias and hengraiggi.  Normally, Jean-Luc was opposed to killing anything unprovoked, but they knew from the previous records left by Captain Kirk and Spock that unless you killed first, you were dead the minute they laid eyes on you.

They had found the Vulcan shuttle, but no sign of the five Vulcans.  No sign of a struggle or any blood to indicate they may have been found by either animal, so they began to search, starting with the caves in the West.  Of course the constant swirling snow would have covered any tracks made by the Vulcans, and Deanna always had a hard time sensing Vulcans.  Geordi and Data were constantly scanning for a thermal pattern to indicate the location of the Vulcans, but all they had found so far were the drakoulias and hengraiggi – who Worf had taken great pleasure in shooting on sight. 

Beverly had been standing in the mouth of a cave when they heard a rumble.  Jean-Luc ran to Beverly and pushed her into the cave just as an avalanche of snow, ice, and rock fell where Beverly had been standing moments ago.  Beverly had been hit in the head with a stray rock, knocking her out temporarily.  Jean-Luc had managed to get on top of Beverly and his back was pelted with rocks and debris, shredding through both his parka and uniform jacket underneath.  His rifle was somewhere beneath all the rubble. 

Beverly slowly fluttered her eyes open and saw Jean-Luc was lying on top of her.  “Hey there.”

“Hello,” Jean-Luc said awkwardly, rolling off her.  “Are you alright?”

Beverly smiled. “I...I think so.  My head hurts a little. What happened?”

“You were hit in the head with a rock. There was an avalanche.  I acted without thinking and pushed you away...but I fear we are now stuck in this cave.”  He rolled onto his back and winced. “I think my back took most of the damage.”

“Roll onto your stomach.”  Jean-Luc did as he was commanded and Beverly pulled a palm light out of her pocket to shine on his back.  “Your parka is completely shredded back here.  Your uniform jacket isn’t that far off from being shredded.  I need to take off your parka and jacket so I can assess the damage.  Here, sit up and I’ll help you.”  Jean-Luc  silently sat up and allowed Beverly to remove his parka and uniform jacket.  “Hmm, so the good news is your actual shirt isn’t too badly damaged.” 

He looked over at her. “And the bad news, Doctor?”

“We’re going to have to take off your top too, and it’s freezing in here.  But only for a few minutes.  I have a dermal regenerator in my kit.”  She reached for her pack. “Fortunately, I don’t think anything in here was damaged.”  She began to rummage through the pack. She was suddenly glad for all the supplies they had been bringing for the stranded Vulcans, as some of it would come in handy for them now.  She pulled out a Lantern and activated it.  The soft green glow barely filled the cavern, but it was enough for them to see by.

“Good. You’ll let me use the regenerator on your head?”

“Hmm. After I heal your back.”

“Yes, Dear.”

Fortunately, the regenerator was quick and Jean-Luc only shivered slightly in the chill of the cave.  Beverly helped him put back on his shirt, his torn jacket, and his parka, mumbling that it would be better than nothing before allowing Jean-Luc to take care of the bump on her head.  Once their medical needs were taken care of,  Jean-Luc decided they needed to see what resources they had between each other as well as find out how deep the cave was. Jean-Luc had already tried to use his communicator with no luck.  Obviously, the rocks must have been blocking the signal.

Beverly and Jean-Luc emptied their packs and started dividing the contents into piles.  For food, they each had several ration packs they had brought along for the stranded Vulcans as well as several flasks of water.  It wouldn’t be glamorous, but it would get them through a few days if they were stuck waiting for  a rescue.  They had plenty of medical supplies since in addition to the emergency supplies in their packs, Beverly had her full medical kit.  Their packs also contained emergency lanterns and palm lights and two emergency blankets.  It wasn’t much, but it was enough. 

Jean-Luc grabbed one of the palm beacons and his phaser and headed towards the back of the cave.  The further back he went, the darker and colder it got.  Jean-Luc checked all the way back to the deadend to ensure no drakoulias  were inhabiting the cave.  When he returned to Beverly, she had made a small pile of rocks and was using her phaser to try to heat them. 

“We need to stay warm.  I think we’re stuck here. I tried using my phaser on the wall of ice to see if I could melt any of it, but it barely made a dent.  On the other hand, it will give us a limited supply of clean water if we filter out the gravel with some gauze from my medical kit.” 

“Good thinking, Beverly.  What do you suggest we do to stay warm?”

“Well, we each have an emergency blanket, so those will help to keep in our body heat.  I don’t know how long these stones will hold any heat, do you?”

Jean-Luc studied the glowing stones.  “Hmm.  These look like they might be limestone.  Limestone is good, but not as good as some other natural rocks. We might be able to heat the floor underneath us too, if they are also made of limestone. “  Jean-Luc set his phaser on a low setting and aimed it at a corner of the cave floor and got to his knees to touch it. “It’s warmer.  It’s not going to be as warm as our beds back on the ship, but it’s better than nothing. “

Beverly sank down onto the warmed stone floor.  “Oh, this is nice. I knew it would be good to get stuck with the Captain.  So resourceful,” she leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc’s cheek.  “If I have to be stuck in a cave with anyone, I’m glad it’s you.” 

Beverly couldn’t see the tips of Jean-Luc’s ears turn red in the darkness of the cave.  He reached out his hand to clasp hers in his. “I’m glad it’s you, too.”

###

“Data, are you getting anything?”  Will Riker’s voice sounded through the communicator attached to Data’s chest.

“Nothing, Sir.  Beverly had been in one of the caves checking for life signs when we heard the rumbling.  The Captain ran to her to push her out of the way. Either they are in the cave, or they are under the rubble.” Data spoke matter of factly.  He still wasn’t very good at expressing emotions.  He heard Commander Riker sigh through the comm.

“Well, keep trying!  Is the rest of the away team alright?”

“Counsellor Troi was knocked out by a boulder falling on her and Worf’s leg was stuck under it.”

“Was?”

“Sir, I was able to push the boulder off of Worf. However, I do believe he is in need of medical attention.” 

“Right.  Bridge to Chief O’Brian.”

“O’Brian here.”

“Can you get a lock on Worf and Deanna and beam them both into sick bay?”

“Aye, sir.”

“And have you had any luck locating the Captain and Doctor Crusher?”

“No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Keep trying, Chief.  Bridge out.”

Data watched as a swirl of light engulfed the two injured members of the away team.  Data and Geordi would be on their own unless Commander Riker sent down reinforcements.  As much as they would like to find the missing Vulcans, finding their Captain and Doctor was infinitely more important.

Deanna came to in sickbay and was livid at being removed from the planet.  “Will, send me back.  I might be able to sense the Captain and Beverly and help find them.”

“Deanna, you were knocked out by a boulder.  I’m sure Doctor Selar wants you to rest.”

In the biobed next to Deanna, Worf stirred.  “Commander, I too, would like to return to the surface.”

Commander Riker threw up his hands. “Fine. But only if Doctor Selar says it’s ok.  We do need all the help we can get. Perhaps we can still rescue the Vulcans and find Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher.”

###

Beverly checked her tricorder.  “It will be dark outside soon.  It might get colder in the cave.  Can you warm the stones again?”  Jean-Luc aimed his phaser at their  makeshift campfire and then at the floor beneath them.  Beverly sighed.  “Ah, thank you, Captain.”

“You’re welcome, Doctor.  Perhaps we should eat something and try to get some sleep. “  He reached towards their meagre pile of food and tossed a ration pack over to Beverly. She made a face as she ripped into the packet. 

“Ugh. I never liked these.”

“Truth be told, I don’t like them very much, either. “

“I could really go with a nice bowl of Nana’s vegetable soup right now.”

“Hmm. And some Earl Grey tea to wash it down.” 

“Well, we’ll just have to make that our first meal when we get back to the ship.  Vegetable soup and tea.”

Jean-Luc smiled.  “Indeed.”

They washed their small meal down with a swig of water and Beverly took off her parka and laid it down flat on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“The thermal blankets work best the closer they are to skin, so if we remove our parkas, we can use them as a bit of padding underneath us.”

“Ah, we can use the hoods as pillows. Good thinking, Doctor.” He could tell Beverly had something else she wanted to say.  “Was there something else, Doctor?”

“Y-yes.  Jean-Luc,  we’ll stay warmer if we share our body heat.”

“What do you suggest?”

“If we lay out one of the blankets on top of the parkas, we could use the other to cover ourselves with.”

“Mm. And cuddle to share body heat?”  Jean-Luc had a twinkle in his eye. 

“Well, that would really just be an added benefit, wouldn’t you say?”

“Indeed, Beverly.  You know, if the blankets work best with skin to skin contact, I suppose we should take off our uniforms as well.”

It was Beverly’s turn to blush.  “Er....do you really think that’s a good idea?”  Mentally, Beverly thought about every other time she and Jean-Luc had been in near compromising positions.  They never seemed to move any further in their relationship beyond a few kisses before they would be interrupted by a call from Sickbay or an important message coming in for the Captain’s eyes only.  It would be hard enough cuddling up to Jean-Luc and resisting the temptation to take their relationship to the next level, but she didn’t think she would be able to control herself if they were naked.

Jean-Luc reached out and traced his fingers down her jaw. “I think it will keep us warm.”  He leaned close and placed a kiss on her forehead.  “Are you afraid?”

“No,” Beverly breathed out.  She laced her fingers though Jean-Luc’s and laughed. “Every time we get to spend time alone, just the two of us...something always interrupts us.”

Jean-Luc smiled. “And now you find us trapped together.”  She nodded.  Jean-Luc captured her lips in a kiss.  “Beverly...I want to make love to you so badly....but not here.  Not like this.  Tonight we sleep. We share body heat.  Tomorrow we will get out of here and then I fully intend to worship your body.”

###

Worf growled in frustration as night began to fall.  It would soon be too cold for anyone to remain on the surface and they would have to resume their search in the morning.  Data had offered to remain on the planet to continue the search since he wouldn’t be affected by the dark or cold, but Will told him he didn’t feel comfortable leaving him down there.  The wild animals wouldn’t  think Data was food, but that didn’t mean they might not try to harm him. 

The only bright spot was that they had located the Vulcan scientists.  They had been hiding out in one of the caves and fortunately had suffered nothing worse than hypothermia.  They were now residing in guest quarters aboard the _Enterprise_. 

Deanna was frustrated as well.  She still hadn’t been able to sense either of her friends, and that wasn’t like her as she was usually tuned better into her friends than strangers. Perhaps something had happened to her when she was hit on the head with the boulder.  She hoped they were alright.  She was going to go down to the planet again in the morning with the rest of the original team, and Will was going to send along additional personnel to assist in the search.  Wesley was beside himself with worry for his mother and father figure, and had offered to join the search.  Will had told him no, citing that he was too emotionally involved....but weren’t they all?

###

Beverly shifted in her sleep and felt something hard pressing between her buttocks.  She opened her eyes and grinned to herself and wiggled against it, making Jean-Luc groan.  “Woman, if you keep doing that I won’t be able to wait until we’re in a proper bed.”  Beverly giggled and rolled over to face Jean-Luc.  She slipped her hand into the waistband of Jean-Luc’s shorts . “Maybe I don’t want to wait.” Jean-Luc pulled her on top of him, careful not to disrupt the blanket they were cocooned in and deeply kissed her.  “I don’t want to wait, either.”

###

In the morning, Will was pleased to find out that the snow and wind storm that had been affecting their equipment the day before had stopped.  Of course, all tracks from the previous day’s search had been covered, but fortunately Data knew the exact coordinates they had been searching in. 

Data aimed his tricorder at a pile of rubble that had obviously shifted recently.  “There is a cave behind this pile.  This could be the cave they are in.”  Worf came over and began helping Data and Geordi to shift some of the large rocks.  Deanna stood nearby, trying to stretch her senses.

“Data, I think I can feel....contentment?  Well, that doesn’t sound right.  I’m not sure.  Maybe I don’t sense them at all.” She shrugged.  “But I can help move some of these smaller rocks.”

Data kept using his tricorder to scan for life signs as each layer of rock was shifted.  Finally, his tricorder beeped.  “Two life forms are inside.  Human. Slow heatbeats.”  He tapped his communicator “Data to Chief O’Brian.”

“O’Brian here.”

“Chief, I am going to feed you some coordinates.  See if you can get a lock on the life forms.”

“Aye, Sir.” O’Brian watched as coordinates came streaming across his screen.  “I think I can get a lock on them.  Their life signs are faint, though.  Should I beam them directly to sickbay?”

“Yes.  Send them to the Captain’s private room.”

“Aye, Sir.  Should I beam the rest of you up after?”

“Yes.  Data out.”

The swirling blue mist deposited two naked individuals wrapped in an emergency blanket sound asleep onto the biobed.  Will chuckled at the site and wondered if he should wake them.  Beverly stirred first and slowly opened her eyes. _Bright lights.  Bright?  Oh my god. We’re in Sickbay.  And we’re **naked**_ **.** She nudged Jean-Luc awake as she turned into him to hide her face from the prying eyes she was sure would be staring down at them.  Jean-Luc opened his eyes to see his First Officer staring down at the two of them with a smug smile on his face.  Jean-Luc tightened his grip on Beverly’s waist and dropped a casual kiss on her hair.

“Ah,  Number One.  How good of you to rescue us.  Now, if you’ll excuse us, I believe we are in need of some clothing.”


End file.
